Past the Gatekeepers
For as long as the Human Spirit has existed, the idea of "Other Worlds" has been something that fascinates and intrigues us. The idea has been portrayed in many different ways; whether it be Star-gates to other planets, Warp drives to other galaxies. Even in religious texts. existences of Heavens, Hells or simply other plains of existence have been a common theme. Some people view these ideas as either blissful or terrifying. They could be an eternal existence of pain and fear or a wonderful, unmatched life of beauty. Maybe they instead unleash beings from the world onto the unsuspecting human race, or maybe they simply show us things things that we other wise, would never have known. Maybe the idea is just false, and simply the product of the human desire to explore the unknown. However, I can assure you that these ideas are grounded more in reality, than some of you might think. Yes, there is indeed "Another World". Not another planet, or another galaxy. Rather, a literal other world. Now, as you might have guessed, this will be a set of instructions; detailing how to correctly reach this "Other World". Before I begin though, there are a few things about this "Ritual" that you need to know. # For MOST of this ritual, you will not be forced into any danger or pain, nor will there necessarily be any dangerous consequences if you happen to screw it up. So calm yourself in the begging. # Make sure you have a lot of free time allocated to preforming this ritual. This is not something that takes a mere few hours to complete, so make sure you set aside a few days to do this. # You MUST be alone while this ritual takes place. If anyone comes within 30 meters within these few days, you will have to start again. # Make sure to get 3 items that you are most attached to. # You need a desktop computer with internet access and a mirror. You may be wondering, "How does any of this help me cross into another world?" well, through-out the ages, there have been many "keys" as they are called, that allow you to cross over from our world. However, these keys can take the form of anything. It could be a small pebble in Egypt, it could be a patch of flowers in the highlands of Scotland or an artifact of great importance. They are not limited to physical objects though; it could be a smartphone app, a random file, or... a website. There are many of these keys scattered around the world, although you would never know that they were indeed keys until you preformed the exact individual ritual needed for that key. The only way you could possibly know before hand, is that these keys tend to lightly effect the area around them in a supernatural way, or in the case of non-physical keys, they would do things that the program would never be able to do. Luckily, there is currently one key that has been found, as well as it's individual ritual, which is the one I will be explaining now. Here are the steps Firstly, take the 3 items that you have gathered and place them at least 20 meters away from your Computer. If you bring them within this radius before specified, it will break the ritual, and you will have to start again. Secondly, make sure you will have a stable internet connection throughout the next few days; This is vital!. Now, assuming you now have access to the internet, you need to go to the following web page: indindIport.tumblr.com Yes, in this case the key takes the form of a tumblr blog, however this won't be like any other blog. When you load the page, you will see a white background with a text input field in the center of the page. Click on the field and type into it this exact word (without the speech marks): "igomastaar_beo_concon_port" Then click enter. Upon doing so, the screen should go completely black. This good, that means you entered it correctly. If you see any other color, just close your browser, open the webpage and try again. Thirdly, you will need to leave the computer alone for an hour, to 2 hours. 1 and a half hours is usually the best. Make sure you are out of the room, or at least NOT looking at the computer screen for that hour and a half; doing so will break the ritual and you will have to start again. After the time is up, go back to your computer. You will see an icon in the middle of the screen that looks like a circle. Click it. Then, the screen will show you a picture; this picture should be one of you at this very moment in time. This is where the mirror comes in. Make sure to check that it looks almost exactly like how you are now. If you've changed anything, like lipstick or glasses, it will show it. If it matches you correctly, type in "yes" in the text input field in the bottom right hand corner. However, if the picture does not look like you, simply type in the text input field on the bottom right hand corner "this is not me". Keep doing so until an almost exact picture of you is shown, and then type "yes" Fourthly, you will be taken to another page; this time with a white background. It will appear to be some sort of instant message layout, like skype or snapchat. This is the part where you have to be careful. assuming you have done previous the steps correctly, you will now be speaking to a "GateKeeper". Gatekeepers are the spirits that inhabit the spirit world between ours and the "other world". They will greet you kindly in your native language, and you should respond in the same manner. The gatekeeper will then ask you why you wish to travel away from your world. Here, you must convince the gatekeeper that you truly want to pass into the "other world". These spirits actually want you to pass; it brings them joy to help people through, and even gives them a small chance of crossing into the "other world" themselves. However, their actions on the non-spiritual word are completely effected by natural laws of spiritual worthiness. If you simply say "because it would be cool", the gatekeepers, as much as they want too, will not be able to let you through. You also can not lie about the reason for going, that will not work. So be truthful, it shouldn't be too hard. Fifthly, if you are met with the message. "and thus it shall be", then you where successful. Once you receive the message, go and bring back the 3 items you previously collected. Place them in front of the monitor screen and leave them. Now turn your monitor screen off, or turn it around so that your can't see it. Then you must wait exactly 3 days until going back to the computer. When you return, you'll find that the background has gone back to black. There will also be 2 buttons in the middle of the page. one will say "I decline" and the other will say "I accept". This is the point at which you can chose to turn back. If you don't wish to go through with it, click "I decline". However if you do wish to go on, then click "I accept". Upon doing so the screen will go white, and nothing will appear to happen. If you have clicked "I accept", there is NO turning back. please keep that in mind. Now, this is the part where things will not be pleasant. Over the course of 5 hours, you will begin to feel a pain all over your body. At first it will be tolerable, but by the second hour it will become excruciating. This is the gatekeeper bringing your spirit out of this world. While this is going on, you will occasionally have the sensation of doing something, like writing out a word 3 times, or opening the door 3 times. It will feel as if doing those things will ease the pain. Kind of like, if you were to sit in an uncomfortable position, you have the urge to move into another position, and you can feel that doing so will stop the uncomfortable feeling. BUT, in this case, you absolutely must NOT give in to the urge to do these things. If you do, you will break the ritual. However, you will have broken the ritual mid-way through being transported to the spirit world. This means that you will not be able to preform the ritual again, AND you will be stuck with this pain until you, well, die. The pain will be so much that you will likely choose suicide. So don't give in to the urge. Finally, after the 5 hours are up, you will black out. When you awake, you will be in the spirit world. It will be black, and empty. There will be a light off in the distance, and a light path going towards it. Walk along the path. As you get closer, you will begin to feel uneasy. It will feel as if walking in this direction is a bad thing. The closer you get, the more scared you will be, just keep walking. Along the path, you will most likely hear voices from right behind you, don't look around, don't get distracted. These voices will try to tempt you into walking away from the path. They will try to trick you into thinking that you are going the wrong way. But what ever you do. DO NOT LISTEN to them. If you do stray from the path. well, I won't go there. trust me, you don't want to stray from the path. Upon reaching the light, you will begin to see what appears to be a cave exit. By now, that fear you had about walking towards the light will have faded. Keep walking until you reach the end. Next to the exit will be a man in a blue robe, wearing a red had. He will ask you "Where have you come from?" simply respond with "Here" and nothing more. And that's it. You will now be in this "other world". Now, there are a few things people want to know before going there, and here are the best answers that I can give. Q: "Can I return back to this world" (our world) A: No Q: "is it a nice place" A: from the little information that has been obtainable, yes, it is indeed a very amazing place. It's like this world, except much more exciting. It's as if you've just stepped into some kind of fantasy world Q: "Can I communicate with people back at home" A: The only way communication has ever been possible is by tossing a small letter into the void from once you appeared. However the chances of it reaching this world are beyond slim; nearly impossible. Q: "What if I walk back into the cave" A: don't Category:Ritual Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas